


Justice, Archeology, and Pine Trees

by AnywayHeresTheGardenWall



Category: Gravity Falls, Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series, Layton Kyouju vs Gyakuten Saiban | Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Gen, I haven't finished Dual Destinies go easy on me for timeline congruency, I included happy affection and smooches sooo, Older Characters, Older Flora Reinhold, Older Luke Triton, and I'm so sorry but I ship older Luke and older Flora so hard, but it might be platonic smooches?, just implied murder, not a lot of murder, smooches, there is murder, this probably won't line up ahaha I was just writing for fun, well there's one implied ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnywayHeresTheGardenWall/pseuds/AnywayHeresTheGardenWall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an old friend of Phoenix Wright calls him to the case of defending his twin children, it's easy for the attorney to see that he might just need some backup on this very weird case. Of course, the whole agency is joining him on the trip to Oregon (much to Apollo’s distaste), but there's someone else he’ll need help from.</p><p>“Mr. Wright, I hope you realize that I am but a professor of archeology.”</p><p>“I don't believe that has ever stopped you before.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Justice, Archeology, and Pine Trees

_Dearest Professor,_

_I realize it has been quite some time since we have last conversed, but I was hoping to jump right to the chase. Or, in this situation, jump right to the “case”._

_...ahem._

_I apologize for my means of contacting you being through this letter, but I’m afraid that I have no time for a good, long phone call. You see, this past week I have taken on the most unusual of cases. An old friend of mine, a Gregory Pines, has requested that I travel to the middle of nowhere in Oregon. His children (a set of twins whom I have not yet met) have been labeled as suspects in an assumed murder while visiting there for the summer, and Mr. Pines has asked that I defend them in a court of law. He himself was only let on to the happenings by a panicked phone call from his daughter, as of which he immediately afterwards contacted me._

_While I am unsure of the new area, I am confident in my own abilities as a defense attorney. (Besides, if something goes awry, I have Apollo, Athena, and my daughter Trucy accompanying me.) That aside. This place that I am traveling to gives me a bad feeling for some reason… Like this case will be anything but ordinary. That's where you come in, Professor._

_I request your keen eye and logical insight to assist me in this investigation, and to help me prove the Pines children innocent. I remember quite clearly your actions in Labyrinthia, and would like to have your skill at my side during this ordeal. I'm including a map of where I am headed (Trucy made it into a puzzle for you!) in case you are interested in attending. I'm sorry that I can't pay for a plane ticket for you as well._

_Give my regards to Luke if you can._

_Your friend,_

_Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorney_

 

**\-------------------------**

 

“So, Professor? Are you going to accept the request?”

Taking a quiet, long sip of his tea, the famous, top-hat clad man closed his eyes in thought as a young girl took her seat on the couch directly across from him. Her ponytail swayed absentmindedly as she tilted her head curiously. Placing his teacup on the table, Professor Hershel Layton looked up and smiled at her.

“Well, Flora, I most certainly can't decline. It is a most intriguing case, and while Mr. Wright has not included all of the information, it has piqued my interest.” He adjusted his hat.

**"A true gentleman always assists a friend in need, after all."**

**Author's Note:**

> This is serious timeline divergence regarding the AA crew (I tried to make it after Dual Destinies but...?). I also kinda stuck my foot in the door right before the Last Mabelcorn and wayyyy post-Unwound Future.
> 
> I hope this goes well from here on out. I'm sorry if nothing goes... Wright!
> 
> //shot


End file.
